


Family Addition

by Sung_gi



Series: Four Worlds And the Devil [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:44:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sung_gi/pseuds/Sung_gi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending quite a lot of time travelling between the two worlds Hyukjae has noticed how lonely Donghae seems to get whenever they're alone in Hyukjae's world. Donghae denies it, of course, but it only sets on a series of events that will lead to something neither of them would've ever expected in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roller Coaster

It took Hyukjae quite a long time to get me forget my anger towards him. The last prank he did when he was drunk had really stolen the last bits of my patience. He had decided to suck all the electric powers of our apartment into himself, which was why the lights didn’t work and also why my phone died so suddenly. 

But that wasn’t really the main reason I had been so pissed off at him. I was pissed off by the fact that he had only done it to see my face, said it was a precious sight he and all the others would never forget. Even Sungmin had found it funny and he couldn’t even see in the pitch black darkness unlike the other three!

“Honey, could you please stop ignoring me already? It’s been two days… And I’ve apologized for being a jerk for a thousand times.” Hyukjae pleaded through the closed door of our bedroom. I knew he could easily just come in but I was kind of amused by the fact that he didn’t and instead let me be alone whenever I felt like it.

The only time I had spoken to him had been when he had asked me to pack up since we needed to go back to the other world. I had told him to shut the hell up and leave me alone... And since then I had ignored him completely again. We still slept on the same bed, he would give me the good night kiss that we always shared before wrapping his arms around me while I turned my back at him. He didn't push me into giving in to him as he knew I would give up the silent treatment sooner or later.

However, ignoring him became much harder when we came back here. Being alone in this huge mansion wasn’t really one of my favorites. In fact, I hated being alone in there. It only reminded me of the days when Kibum had had me locked in the labyrinth, all alone, vulnerable and hopeless. I really didn't care to remember those horrid events.

“Donghae, please.” 

I sighed and finally pushed myself up on my feet before making my way to the door. I ripped it open, putting on the most annoyed expression I could muster and stared right into my husband’s dark eyes. Oh god, it was a big mistake. The look on his face had my heart softening and I suddenly forgot all my anger.

“I’m sorry. I really am. And I promise not to do anything like that again.”

I scoffed, knowing those were only pretty words. “Right.” And with that I rolled my eyes and almost managed to turn around.

“Sweetheart, don’t be like this…” Hyukjae begged and moved closer to me. I let him wrap his arms around me, kind of giving in to the longing of being held by him. I let out a small sigh, not being able to catch myself. Hyukjae’s hold on me tightened, though, which made me smile. 

I would never grow tired of hugging him like this. I would never get tired of smelling his scent, feeling his secure arms around me. 

“I spoke with Heechul. He told me about Sungmin and Kyuhyun.” Hyukjae spoke into my hair before placing a kiss on top of my head. The smile on my face faded as I pushed myself away from him to be able to look at him.

“How’s Sungmin doing?”

“He’s doing better than I expected, actually.” Hyukjae muttered but looked way too serious to be taken lightly. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me they’re breaking up.”

Outch…touché. I hadn’t mentioned about it due to my silent treatment. “Didn’t have an opportunity.” I murmured silently before giving him an apologetic smile. He ruffled my hair with a small smile on his beautiful lips before guiding me to the bed and asking me to sit down next to him.

“Even though Sungmin seems to be taking it pretty well I don’t think he’s letting us know about everything.” I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder. “He seems strong but I know he’s soft as a teddy bear on the inside.” I paused as Hyukjae hummed silently in agreement. A nasty thought crossed my mind, making me scoff. Unfortunately he didn’t miss it.

“What was that?”

I stuck out my tongue at him after which I pulled on a serious face. “Can’t you just torture Kyuhyun? Just a little? Make him suffer for what he has done to Sungmin?”

Hyukjae’s eyes widened at hearing those words come out of my mouth. “What the hell has happened to my sweet, innocent, loving and optimistic baby?!” He squeaked. “What have you done to my Donghae?!”

I made a face at him. “Oh please. Like you wouldn’t know how much I’d love to rip his balls off!” I rolled my eyes at his faked shocked expression. “I’d do it without feeling bad about it.”

Then he burst out laughing. I grinned at seeing his gummy smile, feeling kind of kiddy although we were making fun of a serious matter, really. But his next words wiped away all the kiddiness in me. “I know you never liked Kyuhyun but isn’t that a bit too much?”

“Are you saying I’m being unreasonable?” I snarled and sent him a death glare. He immediately seemed to regret his words - which actually made me a bit satisfied. “I love Sungmin like my own brother and Kyuhyun is being a bitch towards him. After all he’s done he’s leaving Min for someone else! And you’re saying I’m the one being unreasonable?”

“Donghae-ah, don’t be like this… You know I didn’t mean it like that. After all, Kyuhyun was my good friend in the high school and we did exchange emails every once in a while before he got together with Sungmin. You cannot force him to love Sungmin.” I swear I had never glared at him as badly as I did at hearing the words leave his mouth. It didn’t stop him from continuing though. “I’ve known Sungmin for long and I know how much he loves Kyuhyun but he agrees with me about the fact that it’s better to let Kyuhyun go than to try and force him to be with a person he doesn’t love anymore.”

…I hated it when he was right about something like this. And right now he was speaking the words that I knew were true. It was better for them to break up. Otherwise Kyuhyun would end up cheating on Sungmin and that would be a lot worse… But it didn't make me feel any less angry nor did it lessen my hatred towards Kyuhyun. I literally despised him!

“Honey, do we really have to talk about them? The girl Kyuhyun’s in love with will never be as good as Sungmin anyway, so maybe Kyuhyun just didn’t deserve him.” 

My eyes widened impossibly wide. “A GIRL?! HE’S LEAVING SUNGMIN FOR A GIRL?!” I screamed at his face. Hyukjae closed his eyes and made a face, his nose crunching and teeth clenching together. He was clearly irritated by my sudden exclaim.

“Don’t yell at me like that.” He growled and I immediately apologized. No matter how much he loved me he was still the devil and still had the more impulsive side of him – the side that didn’t tolerate being yelled at, even by me. And I knew better than to piss his other side off. I had witnessed the anger of his powers' enough times to know what it would result. “Yes, he’s in love with a girl. What’s the big deal about it?”

I lowered my gaze in order to avoid his slightly glowing eyes. I mentally cursed myself for angering his other side. “I was just surprised, that’s all. I never knew he was bi-sexual.” Hyukjae hummed before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes once more. He was obviously trying to calm himself down. “I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. I-I didn’t mean to…” Jeez, was I stammering already?

“I know, it’s okay.” Hyukjae muttered after swallowing and taking a deep breathe. His eyes still remained shut.

We stayed silent for a long while, neither of us knowing what to say. It felt a little awkward. After all, Hyukjae had wanted to break the silence between us and because of me it was still there. I hadn’t really meant to give him the silent treatment for as long as two days but it had just happened. And now I kind of regretted it.

“Did you...” I started awkwardly but stopped to clear my throat. “Did you have something you wanted to talk about?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I did have something I wanted to talk with you about. There’s something I’d like to try out but I don’t want to do it without your agreement.”

I raised my eyebrows at him and watched him as he lied down on the bed while staring at the ceiling. “I’m all ears.” I told him gently. I remained in the sitting position although I wanted to lie down and rest my head on his chest. The only thing stopping me was the expression he was wearing. It made me slightly anxious. The thing he was about to say clearly made him uncomfortable and unsure - which didn't help my anxiety and nervousness. 

“You remember how I told you about my butler, Edward, right?” I hummed and nodded. “He wasn’t the only servant we had here, as you might’ve guessed. There were servants everywhere and it was rather difficult to find a place you could be alone.” Hyukjae said with a serious face.

“And so?”

“And so I was thinking if you’re tired of running the household alone. I’m too busy to cook with you and I never help you clean the house. And I’m afraid you’re bored since you have no friends here whatsoever.” Hyukjae turned to look at me. I don’t know what he saw in my eyes and neither could I read his expression. His face was serious yet somewhat blank. How did he expect me to react?

“There isn’t really much I do. I mean, the house can cook and clean by itself.”

“Are you lonely, Donghae-ah?” His eyes were looking straight into my soul. I knew it was pointless to try and hide the truth now. He knew it already.

I gulped and looked at the wall behind the bed. I didn’t dare to look into his eyes. The look he gave me was way too knowing, way too intimidating. “Sometimes I miss having you around.” I slowly admitted and bit my tongue. He hated hearing I wasn't happy and now that he kind of was the cause I didn't know what to expect. He could either lose it as his other side got upset by my words, and if not that, he would most likely shut himself off from me as he would start welling in self-hatred. I didn't want either of those scenarios to happen.

“I thought so. You miss being in your own world where you have friends and actually something to do. I know it’s wrong to keep you here, but I just can’t bear the thought of being away from you again.” He wasn’t asking me if I missed being at home, where I was supposed to be. He knew I missed Earth, I missed Korea and I missed Seoul. I missed Sungmin, spending time with him whenever I wanted. And I missed working. I had really liked my career as a photographer, you know. But now I was unable to do anything for a long period of time as we travelled from one world to another. 

But I must admit, I was kind of surprised he didn't throw a tantrum right then and there as I had predicted. Instead he stayed calm - too calm - and it creeped me out, a little.

Hyukjae made a small sniffing sound that brought me back to the bedroom where we were. “I usually love your scent but right now it’s suffocating me.” He scoffed playfully but something in his voice told me he wasn’t one hundred percent behind his playful attitude. 

I gave him a puzzled look only to receive a sigh from him. "What I'm trying to say is that... maybe I should try to make us a servant. He could keep you some company while I'm gone. He could help you with the household and spend time as your friend."

I gaped at him with my mouth all open. He hadn't looked at me as he had spoken but now he turned his beautiful brown eyes towards me. With a small smile he reached his hand out and gently pushed my chin up, closing my mouth for me. "You look like a fish...gaping like that." He chuckled. 

"You... you mean you'd bring someone back to life?" I struggled to say. He nodded. "And you expect me to spend time with that person?" He nodded again. Slowly my initial shock turned into worry. "But..."

"Honey, I'm not expecting you to accept it right away. Just think about it for a while and tell me when you've decided." Hyukjae smiled gently and pulled me down on top of him. I frowned a little but adjusted myself on his chest before burying my face in the crook of his neck. Oh just how much I loved his scent...and his body...and _him_.

"I just have a few questions..." I muttered against his body. 

"I know you do. Go ahead, shoot." 

I took a deep breathe. "You said the personality changes when the person is given another life, right?" 

He hummed and nodded. "There's a high chance of that. But it's not a rule of thumb. Based on what I've read there have been exceptions."

"Does that then mean that if you take a bad individual he might turn into a good guy?"

"Or he might not. And if I take a good guy he may or may not change into a bad one."

I nodded. "Are you sure you could do it?"

Hyukjae was silent for a while. It bothered me and I couldn't stand waiting for long. Pushing myself up and supporting my upper body on my arms I took a look at his face. He seemed to be thinking of the same thing as I was. "I mean, it requires quite a lot of power, am I right? And since you've never done it before I-"

"I know, Donghae." Hyukjae cut me off rather harshly. "The power and energy are not a problem. Hell, I'm the most powerful person living!"

"Hyuk, I didn't mean it like that..." I murmured and turned my face away. I couldn't meet his intense look. I was worried for him but apparently he saw it as a weakness. "I'm just-"

"You're worried. For nothing." Hyukjae groaned. "The only reason I asked you about this is that I won't do it if you prefer to be alone with me. I did not ask it to hear you being worried about me being weak."

“But Hyuk, I–“

“Stop it, Donghae. You’re irritating me.” Hyukjae groaned and began to push me away from him in order to sit up. I frowned, resisted his push, and tried my best to keep him still. Although I knew he would’ve been able to throw me across the room if he wanted I felt victorious as he stayed on the bed and let me climb on top of him. I straddled his waist as I practically sat on his stomach while fixing my eyes on him. He said I irritated him, but he wasn't any better himself.

“Will you please listen to what I have to say before jumping into wrong conclusions?” I spat at his face, showing him just how much I hated being ignored and walked over like he had just done. Sure he knew how I felt just by breathing the same air with me but I had learned to control and protect my mind from him - he couldn't know what I really thought about things as emotions could be triggered by multiple different factors. We were both well aware of that. An nowadays he didn’t even try to break into my head, knowing it would hurt me like hell.

Oh the irony, we were in Hell.

Hyukjae watched me closely with almost an apologetic look in his eyes. But as he said nothing I took it as a sign for me to continue speaking. 

“Yes, I do feel lonely sometimes. You never let me out of the house and keep me hidden from everyone visiting the house. You say they can sense me so they know there’s someone in the house but you won’t let them meet me. I don’t know anyone else from this world aside from you, Hangeng and Heechul. You haven’t let even Youngwoon and Jungsoo to see me and yet you talk about them as they were angels from heaven!” I groaned in frustration but didn’t stop for a long enough time for him to interrupt my monologue. He had finally given me the opportunity to speak up my mind and I wouldn’t let that chance slip through my fingers.

“You always tell me how good Jungsoo and Youngwoon are to everyone and how you wish they were able to move here. If I didn’t know better I’d think you admire them in one way or another. And I’d really like to see them in person… In my imagination they look like two beautiful men with bright white wings and halos over their heads. I¬ What are you laughing at?”

Hyukjae obviously tried to stop himself from laughing but failed miserably. I growled at him to stop laughing as I didn’t know what he was laughing at. “What’s so funny?”

“You know… if I’m the Devil and from the Underworld…” He bit the inside of his cheek to suppress the laughter trying to escape him. “And Jungsoo is from the Upper world. That practically means that you humans would really call him an angel. Can you see how hilarious it is?!”

“Stop being an ass. If I met them I wouldn’t have these ridiculous thoughts in my head.”

“True. You should just add a pair of horns on Kangin’s head and a long red tail with a spike at the end.”

I couldn’t control my hand that suddenly flew in the air and slapped his chest rather harshly. A slapping sound echoed in the room as Hyukjae’s laughter was cut short and he grabbed my wrist, tightly wrapping his fingers around it. 

I hissed at the slight pain caused by his tight hold but the look in his eyes told me not to fight him. “I know you’re upset, I pushed it a little too far… But don’t you ever start using violence against me. We both know it’s you who’s going to be hurt, not me.”

“I’m sorry…” I winced as he threw my hand away and stood up, harshly throwing me aside on the bed. This time I didn’t try to stop him as I was too busy rubbing my sore wrist. Damn he had a tight grip…

“I’ll be in my office. Don’t disturb me…” He said from the door. “I need some time to catch up with myself.”

And with those words he left the room. I was still holding on my wrist and staring at the door that he closed behind himself. 

“Great, just so fucking great…” I mumbled to myself as I let myself fall on my back on the bed. Just when I had thought we could go back to our normal day routines everything grumbled down. Our conversation had been like a roller coaster ride with all the ups and downs and twists and turns. How had it all happened? At first I had been an ass then Hyukjae and then me again and suddenly he couldn’t control himself anymore.

I understood perfectly what he meant by ‘catching up with himself’. His other side hadn’t really gotten used to us playing around a little like that. He didn’t lose his control often anymore but whenever he felt like he was on the edge he told me to stay away and not to bother him.

Much like he had done now.

I huffed in frustration and threw my hands above my head on the bed. What should I do now? I had certainly pushed him too far but the worst part of the whole situation was that I hadn’t even realized it myself. I hadn’t expected him to react the way he did. And I hadn't expected myself to react like that - with agression. I didn't usually act like that...

Sexual frustration, maybe? 

Nonetheless, I felt bad for Hyukjae. I really did. But I was also annoyed by the fact that we had only managed to ruin the chance of getting back to normal relationship. 

And we had done that more than once during one single conversation.

 

Later I decided Hyukjae had been locked inside his study for long enough. I had made us dinner, waited for him to come downstairs to eat with me, gotten pissed off by the fact that he never showed up, eaten alone in the big dining hall, smashed one of the plates on the floor by accident and cutting my hand with a sharp piece of glass (well, that's what it resembled of), cursed my day, washed the rest of the dishes with the aching wound and after that I had gone to the living room on the other side of the mansion where I was sitting on one of the couches right now.

I was getting sick and tired of having this silent treatment going on. I hated it when Hyukjae ignored me although I knew he wouldn’t do it just to piss me off. He knew I still wanted to have dinner with him – funny, I didn’t even know if it was night or day in that world – and I still wanted to spend time with him.

And right now I wanted to hug and kiss him.

And I wanted to talk about having a servant around. The topic had been bugging me throughout the whole day ever since Hyukjae left me alone in the bedroom. I had thought it through many times, thinking of the pros and cons. Eventually, I had come to a conclusion and now I wanted to let Hyukjae know about it.

Despite his order of not to bother him I left the living area and hopped up the stairs, two at once. Once I came to the second floor I turned to the left and briskly walked towards the closed door of his study. As I didn’t know whether I should knock or not I stopped when the door was right in front of my eyes.

Oh well, Hyukjae would already know I was there.

And with that I pushed the door open and marched in. However, I came to a halt as I saw Hyukjae sitting on the edge of his desk with his arms crossed over his chest and his burning eyes fixed on me.

“Hyuk, I–“

“You disobeyed, Donghae.” Chills went down my spine as he spoke. It had been a long time since I heard the low voice of his powers’. The burning orange eyes roamed on my body, making me feel vulnerable and naked under his piercing gaze. “You defied my order to leave me alone. What should I do with you, Donghae?”

I gulped audibly. God, I had not expected this turn of events. Without really knowing what I was doing I bowed my upper body slightly while I moved my eyes to the floor. I felt defeated and submissive under his eyes and his voice didn’t help it the least bit. 

“I-I’m sorry.” I whispered, hating the way Hyukjae was able to make me behave. He caused fear and anxiety to overpower my head, making all the rational thoughts submerge and disappear from my mind. He was my husband for god’s sake! I wasn’t supposed to be afraid of him!

“Stop it, you’re suffocating me.” 

My head snapped up. His voice was back to his own, his eyes weren’t flaming anymore, he supported his body against his hands as he leaned back on the table. Had he played me? 

“You did this on purpose!” I screamed at him and stomped my feet on the floor. He really did that! “I can’t believe you did that!” 

Hyukjae laughed, showing me his bright pink gums. He was enjoying this way too much whereas I was more pissed off than ever – my mind was boiling in anger. “Relax honey.” 

“Relax? You’re telling me to RELAX after you almost caused me a heart attack?! You promised not to do things like these anymore!” I screamed at him. “You’re unbelievable!” With that I spun around on my heels and left the room. Hyukjae’s laughter was ringing in my ears. 

I was fuming in anger. I couldn’t believe he really found it that funny…the way I reacted whenever his powers seemed to take over the control of him. He knew I feared his powers and the way they sometimes were too much for him to handle. I was scared and not only for myself but also for him. I didn’t want him to lose himself under all the responsibilities and troubles the powers had brought him. I loved him but coping with the powers would never be easy. Especially as I was terrified of them!

I was hurt, not physically but mentally. He decided to take an advantage of my weakness. And he enjoyed seeing me succumb to him like that.

I cursed Hyukjae in my mind as I raced through the corridor. I had to get out of the mansion. I needed to get out of there – away from Hyukjae. I couldn’t stay there anymore. 

And with that I ran down the stairs and directly to the front doors that automatically opened before me. I didn’t stop to take a look behind me as I ran out of the mansion. I didn’t stop running as I ran past the tall iron gate. I didn't care if Hyukjae was following me or not. I needed to get rid of my anger towards him. I couldn't handle it anymore!

I only stopped when my lungs burned and my legs shook from running. Feeling my vision starting to blur I let myself fall on the reddish, dark ground without thinking. I tried to breathe, to get my heart beat slow down back to normal, but it was much harder than I thought. I put the blame on the World I was in. My physical health was alright so it shouldn’t be a big deal to run a mile and without feeling this awful. 

Finally my panting decreased into deep and shallow breathing. I was still lying on the ground in the middle of nowhere. My clothes were all dirty and sweaty.

Rolling my eyes I sat up. I couldn’t see the mansion anywhere in my sight. I didn’t even know in which direction it was supposed to be. I couldn't remember from where I came. Damn, I had never been outside the mansion. Only once had I gone out but stayed inside the tall fence going around the yard of the mansion. Never ever had I gone through the gates.

And there I was, sitting on the ground, lost and scared shitless.

Where was the mansion? Where should I go? How far was it?

With a groan I pushed myself up on my feet. Unlike on Earth everything looked the same here. The road – I assumed it was a road – was only a straight line continuing further than I was able to see. There were no trees, no bushes, no plants of any sort. Everything looked dead to me. And everything was of reddish color. The road was dark brown with a reddish shade. The sky had this creepy red shimmer although it looked almost black to me. 

Shit, how was I supposed to get back to the mansion?

 

I don’t know how long I had been walking along the road. I was sure I had gone to the wrong direction. My legs were weak and barely able to carry my body weight. I was hungry and tired. I just wanted to get back to Hyukjae, to fall asleep in his arms. I didn’t care if he was mad at me running away like this as I was sure he wouldn’t fight me if I ever found my way back to him. He would let me rest and scold me later.

A tear threatened to escape my eyes when I suddenly hit my foot on a rock I had failed to notice. The sudden tug sent me grumbling down on the ground with a surprised yelp. I groaned and rolled on my back after hitting the ground. Damn it hurt to collide with the rock hard ground like that.

I wished Hyukjae was there to help me stand up. 

Maybe he would even carry me back home to the mansion.

Taking a deep breathe I got back on my shaky legs and continued walking.

 

I walked without knowing my destination for God knows how long. I met no one, I didn’t see the mansion.

 

I must’ve blacked out at some point. I didn’t remember where I was or why I was there. The room I was in was not one of the mansions. It meant I wasn’t at home. 

I was lying on a soft white bed with a warm blanket over my sore and aching body. I must’ve walked for miles and miles to get myself into that condition. I could barely feel my feet. Speaking of my feet, I knew they were bare - I wasn't wearing my socks. When taking a look at myself I didn't see my own clothes on my body. Instead I was wearing a long sleeved gray t-shirt that was a little too big for me. Covering my legs there was a pair of white pants that were softer than any piece of clothing I had ever worn. Weird...where were my own clothes?

Gathering all my strength and willpower I pushed myself into a sitting position in order to take a look around the room I was in. The room was cozy with the warm brown wooden furniture and soft white fabrics. My own clothes were neatly folded on a small chair in the opposite corner of the room. The whole room looked surprisingly humane. Maybe that was the reason I felt so relaxed although my brains told me to be near freaking out.

There was no one in the room but I did hear soft voices coming through the door. The curious being that I was, I had to know where I was and who had brought me there. So it meant I had to walk to the door.

Somehow I managed to walk to the door. My legs almost gave in under me, my knees buckled but in the end I had my hand resting on the handle. A small nagging voice inside my head asked me whether the door was locked or not.

A sigh of relief slipped out from between my lips as I pushed down the handle and the door opened. 

In front of me opened a narrow hallway with white walls and a staircase leading down at the end of it. Before deciding to walk towards the stairs I took a deep breath and supported myself against the wall. The sounds of two persons talking came closer with every step I took towards the stairs.

I had to stop at the top of the narrow steps. Seeing the spiral stairs made my stomach twist and my head spin. For a moment those voices coming from downstairs faded and my vision swung.

Damn I was weak. I was weaker than ever before. 

“…he’s doing just fine. Hangeng’s been with him quite a lot to make sure he’ll get over it.” 

I had just stepped on the second step as I recognized the voice. Hyukjae was there! 

“That’s good. I feel bad for not being there for him after he found out…” An unfamiliar voice answered Hyukjae. The male sounded…friendly. Was he the one who brought me here?

“It wasn’t your fault. He didn’t want to let you know.”

By the time I managed to get to the lowest step I was ready to pass out again. The room opening before me was as white as the corridor and the bedroom upstairs. The same warm brown wood was used also on the floors and the furniture down there. 

And there I spotted Hyukjae’s familiar figure sitting on a couch with another man I did not recognize. A soft, weak smile spread on my face the moment Hyukjae’s head sprang around and his eyes found me. I was still leaning against the wall, my legs shook under me but certain calmness captured my mind.

Hyukjae was fast to react and before I could even say anything I found him standing right in front of me. He wrapped his strong arms around me as he pulled me close to him, crushing me against his chest. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes as I let him press my weak body against his strong and hard one.

“Hyuk… I-I need to sit down.” I stuttered against his shoulder after a short moment. He immediately loosened his arms around me although he still carried some of my bodyweight. He didn’t smile but he didn’t look like he was near exploding in anger either, which I was grateful for. 

He helped me across the room where he told me to lie down on the couch. The unknown man had stood up and disappeared from my sight by now. My mind was foggy and it was hard for me to concentrate on anything in particular. All I seemed to be able to focus on was Hyukjae and his expression practically screaming of how worried he was.

Guilt. That was what I felt as I watched him. 

“As much as I’d like to be angry at you for running away like that… I just can’t stand the smell of guilt. It wasn’t entirely your fault, Donghae-ah.” Hyukjae whispered as he covered my body with a soft blanket. “Just…don’t ever do that again.”

“I won’t…” I muttered softly. I was really embarrassed for getting myself into that kind of condition. I shouldn’t have left the mansion. I should’ve just ran into the bedroom like I usually did and simply wait till I calmed down. “I’m sorry, Hyukjae.”

“Don’t cry, honey.” Hyukjae said and wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn’t even noticed I was silently crying. “I’m sorry for doing such a thing. I should’ve thought it out first.”

I didn’t give him a vocal answer as the other man came back into the room. Hyukjae lifted his head to face the other and then thanked him as he took a small bow from him. Without saying a word Hyukjae placed the bow on his lap, steadied it carefully and then pulled up a wet cloth. After squishing most of the water out of the cloth he folded it and gently put it on my forehead.

“You’re having a fever. You were out there for quite a long time.” Hyukjae mumbled. I wasn’t really paying much attention on his words. My eyes stayed on his gorgeous face before they fluttered shut. The cool cloth on my skin felt better than I had expected.

Fever… well, it explained why I was feeling so weak. 

I was extremely tired and now that Hyukjae was there with me the temptation to give in to the fatigue just grew too strong to be refused. I was torn in between two different sides inside me. One wanted to give in and fall asleep but the other one wanted to stay with Hyukjae.

The latter side won, but I didn’t really try to fight the sleep wither. And so I let the barriers of my mind fall, immediately feeling Hyukjae’s curious presence near me.

_How did I end up here?_ I asked Hyukjae through the link he created between us without wasting any time. Usually I hated the way he was able to read me like an open book but right now I was only grateful. I wouldn’t have been able to ask him to create the link. I wouldn’t have been able to voice out my thoughts anyway.

_Siwon found you. You were unconscious right in front of his house._

_So the other man… he’s Siwon?_

_Yes. He’s one of Heechul’s friends._ So that’s how Hyukjae knew this man. But…

_How did you find me?_

_Siwon changed your clothes and saw the mark._ When Hyukjae didn’t explain himself any further I opened my cloudy eyes. He saw my confused look and gave me a reassuring smile in response. _Everybody knows the sign of my family. He took you in and hoped you’d stay unconscious for a while longer as he came to the mansion._

_Where is he? I need to thank him…_

Hyukjae let out a small, genuine laughter. “You can thank him when you wake up. Now you need to sleep.” With the gentle caresses of his fingers against my cheeks and hair slowly but steadily he lulled me back to sleep.

 

I had never been a good sleeper whenever I had fever. I tossed and turned and many times Hyukjae had to wake me up, telling me I had almost fallen off the couch. Eventually he gave up and carried me upstairs where he laid me on the bed. 

“Hyuk…” I mumbled when he tugged me under the covers and kissed my sweaty forehead. “Stay with me, please.” I didn’t have the energy to open my eyes but I knew he was smiling. I could imagine it in my head. 

 

The next time I woke up I was in Hyukjae’s arms. And I felt perfectly okay. The fever was gone, the headache was gone, and my mind was clear. I even remembered where I was and why I was there. I knew we were at Siwon’s place – the man I had only briefly seen earlier – and Hyukjae had carried me upstairs into Siwon's bedroom.

Hyukjae’s hands were tightly wrapped around my waist as he hugged me from behind. I smiled brightly as I turned in his arms to face him. The sleeping Hyukjae was the most mesmerizing sight I knew. His face was so relaxed, all the worry and anger were gone. He looked innocent, sweet and young – damn, he would always look younger than me although he was actually much older – and the small sounds he emitted only made him more adorable.

Hyukjae moaned silently. “Good morning, sweetheart.” He mumbled and pulled me even closer to his chest. I let out a childish giggle that I knew he just loved and nuzzled my nose on his neck. 

“Morning, love.” Oh how cheesy we were. But that was how we often were in the mornings. Sweet talk in the morning – making me all kiddy and lightheaded –, dirty talk in the evening – making me all horny and close to insanity.

“How do you feel?”

“Never better.” I smiled and pecked his lips. 

He finally opened his eyes and seemed to be studying my face for a moment. “I guess it worked then.”

I was taken aback by his words. “What?” I asked, puzzled, and didn’t even bother to try and hide my confusion. I didn’t like the way he looked at me, the smile on his face held behind something he wasn’t ready to expose to me. Or at least, that’s how I interpreted it.

“I kind of tried something on you. And it worked, since the fever is now gone.”

“What did you try?” I stared at him with wide eyes before narrowing them. “Hyuk, you know I don’t like being your guinea pig!”

“Sorry honey…” Hyukjae spoke automatically. “I just did it to help you get better.” I still continued glaring at him with my teeth pressed tightly together. “Donghae-ah, why are you like this? You’re feeling better now, isn’t that all that matters?”

True, I was feeling better, but I just couldn’t ignore the fact he had ‘tried something on me’. He had done it plenty of times before, testing different things that he hadn’t had time or chance to try out with Kibum. Hangeng and Heechul never gave him the permission to try things on them anyway so either he tried them on me or Sungmin – his little bunnies that just didn’t know how to say no to him.

“Hyukjae, what _exactly_ did you do?”

Hyukjae looked uneasy as he sighed and rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. “I might’ve kind of…given you some of my powers, just for a small while. And your body used them to heal you.”

I didn’t know how I was supposed to react to that but fortunately someone – Siwon – knocked on the door before opening it. The tall man with black hair appeared in the doorway with a genuine smile on his face and a tray on his hands.

“Sorry for bothering you.” He spoke, never failing to smile. “I brought you something to eat. You were both out quite a while.”

I moved my glaring eyes in the direction of the tall man standing by the door. My glare softened the moment I laid my eyes on him. He was smiling gently with his head slightly bowed and a soft yet somewhat worried look ruling in his dark eyes. 

"Please, place it on the table. We'll come right down after he has eaten." I heard Hyukjae's somewhat harsh voice. I would be lying if I said his attitude didn't surprise me. Why did he have to act so hostile towards the person who had helped me in the first place? To me this man had done nothing wrong and thus didn't deserve such behavior. But I didn't really have time to scowl at Hyukjae as Siwon bowed a little more, walked towards the table in the room, placed the tray on it and exited the room without a word. 

After the door closed I turned my disapproving eyes back to my husband. "Why were you so cold towards him?"

Hyukjae scoffed and rolled his eyes, only confusing me even more. "You cannot trust the people of this world, Donghae. My family is polluted, dirty, as we're too kind. But the other blood lines are not the same. Siwon wouldn't have saved you if he didn't have an ulterior motive for doing that."

I gaped at him with my mouth open. "You seriously tell me these people are not friendly just because they want to? You seriously think I'm going to believe that?"

Hyukjae knew me - he knew me almost better than I did - but for once I managed to swipe the carpet from under his feet. It was his turn to widen his eyes and look at me in disbelief. "Donghae, my people aren't like humans. There's a reason humans call this place Hell."

"But... he did save me and take care of me." I tried to reason. I wanted to defend Siwon from Hyukjae's absurd thoughts. What would've Siwon even done to me? He only took me to safety and helped me get out of the road.

"Think of it, Donghae. Siwon changed your clothes." Hyukjae gave me a meaningful look although I didn't want to understand his point. With a sigh and a small shake of his head he pulled my body closer to his. "He saw your body, Donghae-ah. He saw something only I have the permission to see. And I totally hate him for that." I wanted to pull away from Hyukjae, to tell him how stupid he was and how biased his point of view was, but Hyukjae held me tight. "But a part of me is actually grateful he did change your clothes. Otherwise he wouldn't have noticed the mark on your skin. Believe me, he would've done something unforgivable to you if only you weren't _my_ mate."

I swallowed audibly. "What..." I gulped and tried to stop myself from stammering as horrid images flashed through my mind. "What do you think he would've done to me?"

"I really don't want to think about it. But the guilty and terrified scent that hovers around him really tells me he had been about to do something that would've set me off for sure. I probably should force myself into his head and see what he had really planned to do, but right now I don't want to do it. I want to make sure you're really okay."

Mixed feelings clouded my mind, causing it to shut down momentarily. Siwon had helped me, which I was grateful for, but what if Hyukjae was right? What if Siwon indeed had had ulterior motives? I knew I was much weaker than the people of this world. I was a mere human with no powers of any kind, with weak body and poorly protected mind. Although Hyukjae had trained me and taught me to protect it till the point it was really hard even for him to penetrate the barriers, it didn't mean it was impossible for him to do. He just wouldn't do it as it would hurt me. And Siwon had found me at my weakest. I had been unconscious and my body had been too weak. It would've been easy for Siwon to hurt me. 

"You should eat." Hyukjae murmured into my ear before placing a tender kiss on my temple. 

"Is it safe?"

Hyukjae chuckled lightly. "He wouldn't dare to hurt you. He knows his life would be over at the very same second as something happened to you. I won't die immediately after you so I'd have plenty of time to torture and kill him." I sighed, trying to relax my tense shoulders that I hadn't realized were stiff as hard wood. Hyukjae nuzzled his nose against the crook of my neck before placing gentle kisses up along my neck and jaw before he reached my lips.

A tender kiss full of love and caring - just the way I loved it. His full and warm lips moved against mine with ease. He knew every way possible to pull gasps and soft moans from me. He never failed to make me feel hot and loved.

I sighed, content and happy, as Hyukjae pulled away far enough to be able to look into my eyes. The soft smile on his lips and a sparkle in his eyes just made my brains melt. 

"Go on, eat. You're still weak. You need all the energy you can get. And then we're going back to Earth. You'll heal there."


	2. Payback

“You met Siwon?” Heechul screeched. “How?”

“I–“ I tried to answer him but was rudely cut off by Hyukjae.

“He ran, fainted, and Siwon found him.”

There we were again, sitting in the living room of our apartment – the one on Earth. I was sitting on the couch with my knees pulled up against my chest and my arms around my legs. Hyukjae was seated right next to me with his arm on my shoulder, looking all relaxed but in a way his whole appearance told me and Heechul he didn’t like the topic of our conversation.

“You ran?” Heechul asked, not wanting to believe what he just heard. “You just are incredibly stupid, aren’t you?”

I gulped and pressed my face on my knees, not wanting to face Heechul’s eyes. Hyukjae’s arm tightened its hold on me, gently pulling himself closer to me while he glared at Heechul.

“How badly did you kick his ass?” Heechul suddenly asked. I looked up towards him with slightly confused eyes. Heechul’s voice had this amused edge that I had caught and apparently so had Hyukjae. Or maybe it was the way Heechul’s scent gave out his amusement, I don’t know.

“I didn’t do much. I needed to get Donghae here as fast as possible,” Hyukjae answered shortly. “However, it doesn’t mean I won’t kick his ass when we go back.”

“Oh, of course. Just don’t kill him. I like him too much,” Heechul chuckled darkly. I rolled my eyes at him but couldn’t help the small smile spreading on my lips. Hyukjae and I had been there only for a few hours now and I already felt a lot better. And actually, despite Heechul's curiosity, it was nice to see him again. 

“What did you do to him anyway that caused him to run away from you?”

Hyukjae let out a small growl at hearing Heechul’s nosy question. “We had a small argument.”

“You really think I’d buy that? A small argument that suddenly caused Donghae to flee? Oh please!”

I wanted the couch to open up and swallow me whole. How embarrassing would it be to tell Heechul about our fight that had had its ups and downs and finally ended up with me throwing a tantrum? He wouldn’t stop laughing at us in ages!

“Don’t make us go into details,” I mumbled and hugged my knees tighter. Heechul sneered before he noticed the look Hyukjae gave him and fell silent. Well, Heechul kept his mouth shut for ten whole seconds before he couldn’t contain his curiosity any longer.

“Can you at least tell the cause of your argument?”

I gasped silently as I felt Hyukjae’s arm around me tense up. Oh, of course, the whole servant-thing.

“I was thinking of creating us a servant,” Hyukjae said bluntly.

Heechul’s reaction was priceless. His eyes widened and he quickly leaned forward in his chair. He wasn’t shocked in a negative way – quite the opposite. “Really?”

Hyukjae hummed and nodded.

“And why would Donghae oppose that idea?” Heechul asked sharply, turning his cat-like eyes towards me. I nuzzled closer to Hyukjae’s warm body, trying to play myself some more time. Hyukjae and I hadn’t spoken about the matter after I ran and I hadn’t had a chance to tell him my opinion about it.

“I-I didn’t exactly oppose it,” I mumbled into Hyukjae’s chest.

“But having a servant down there with you would be awesome! Think of it, Donghae-ah, you’d have someone to spend time with while Hyuk’s busy. And oh-my-god! Make sure it’s a male! A threesome with a dead man would be just so kinky!” Heechul continued blabbering without seeing my obviously embarrassed reaction before I had enough of it.

“Hyung!” I screamed. I was sure my face was of the color of a tomato by now. My cheeks were burning in embarrassment.

“Was that really necessary, Heechul?” Hyukjae groaned, his eyes flashing red.

“Don’t get your powers all worked up. It was just a joke! I didn’t seriously mean you would be sharing your mate with the servant!” Heechul defended with high pitched voice which caused me to burst into unintentional laughter.

“Yah!” Heechul shrieked when I just couldn’t control my laughter. I simply loved seeing Heechul being all submissive yet snarky whenever he was with Hyukjae.

“Anyway, we haven’t really had much of a reasonable conversation about having a servant. I have, however, found a prominent nominant already,” Hyukjae told and moved his eyes from Heechul to me. Suddenly my laughter died down.

“You have?” I asked dumbly. Hyukjae nodded.

“Who?” Heechul butted in.

I barely even heard Heechul’s bickering when I noticed the malicious smile on Hyukjae’s face. His expression was completely unknown to me.

 

It took me over a week and half to be healthy enough to go back to the other world. Hyukjae had returned there days before me, telling me he was going to have to consult some of his friends and to make some research about making the servant. 

I had eventually given him my full blessing which he had been overly excited about, jumping around like a kid who had just been promised a day at a zoo. 

Today Hangeng and Heechul were supposed to take me back to the Underworld. We were all gathered in our apartment with Sungmin there to make sure all the lights were turned off once we left. I knew that wasn’t the real reason why he wanted to be there. He was lonely after his breakup with Kyuhyun and couldn’t stand being alone in his new flat. 

“So, Donghae, are you ready?” Hangeng asked after taking his empty tea mug back to kitchen. Sungmin immediately promised to do all the dishes and clean up after us after we left. 

“Sure… Min, are you really going to be okay?” I turned to my friend who had been ghosting near the door to the kitchen. "I can alwas stay for an extra day or two."

"It's fine. Hyukjae needs you more than I do..." Sungmin flashed me a fake smile and nodded but I knew better than to tell him I knew he was lying. He wasn’t okay and with me leaving again it would take even longer for him to get back on his feet. But pity was the last thing he needed right now so it was better to just let him be.

“Geng, did Hyuk tell you who he’s going to bring back?” Heechul asked from the bathroom where he was making sure his hair was perfect - which he had already done four times.

“He wouldn’t tell me,” Hangeng said with a shrug. 

“Hangeng, do you know how it’s done?” I asked silently. It was a question Hyukjae had refused to answer properly, telling me it wasn’t that big of a deal and it had done nothing to ease my nervousness. 

Hangeng raised his eyebrow at my question. “He didn’t tell you?”

I just shook my head.

“Oh…” 

“Shit, Hyukjae…” Heechul cursed, causing me to jump. I hadn’t heard him coming from the bathroom!

I swallowed thickly. “Is it dangerous?”

Hangeng looked very bothered and I had a feeling he wasn’t allowed to tell me since Hyukjae hadn’t told me already but he was still going to. Then, when he spoke, his words were like knives stabbing into my chest and stomach:

“Hyukjae will take a piece of his soul and put it into the reformed body of the person who he’s going to bring back. That’s why the personality of the person isn’t the same it used to be - since it’s then mixed with Hyukjae’s soul.”

_Hyukjae’s soul… he’s going to break a piece of himself?_

I could feel my blood rushing down, my face turning white. That was not what I had wanted to hear. 

“What does it mean?” I whispered as I took a step back, then the second one before I hit the back of my leg to the armrest of the couch and sat down on it. 

Hangeng took a quick look at Heechul who had suddenly found his own hands to be rather interesting before sighing and turning to look back at me. “I don’t think I should be telling you any of this, Donghae…”

“Please?” I begged. “I have to know.”

Hangeng seemed to be unable to deny the truth from me anymore. Defeated, he sat on the couch and asked me to sit next to him. 

“Hyukjae’s going to have to be very careful when taking the piece of his own soul. That piece is what is going to bring the reformed body back to life and the soul of the person can fill the rest of it. But if Hyuk takes a too big piece of himself he’s going to change himself. All he needs is a very small piece and it usually doesn’t change him in any way you would be able to notice.”

“But there’s always the risk, isn’t there?” 

“Yes… and that’s what you should talk about with Hyukjae,” Hangeng said. That was also the end of the conversation in case I didn’t read him wrong. 

“So, are we ready to go now?” Heechul said. I knew he was just trying to get rid of the awkward silence that followed. 

Hangeng and I both muttered sort of an agreement and stood up from the couch. Heechul didn’t even wait for the two of us before dematerializing. I threw Sungmin a hasty good-bye before giving my hand to Hangeng. We materialized right in front of the mansion gates. It took me a while to understand we weren’t in the mansion yard yet and although I was standing right beside the tall gate I still felt insecure. The horrors of my last visit outside the mansion yard were quickly coming back to me.

"Donghae, I have something more to tell you," Hangeng spoke quietly, not letting go of me. I immediately raised my eyebrow in question, silently telling him to continue. "From what I know, Hyukjae has never done it before and I'm not sure if it's a good idea he tries it without consulting anyone. I'm unable to give him any instructions but I think Kangin might be more able to help him."

I frowned. "You don't think he'll be able to do it based on all he's studied?"

"I just hope he would not do it all by himself, alright?" Hangeng said with firm voice. 

I contemplated his words but I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Now that I knew the risks Hyukjae was taking just to make us a servant - mainly for me as someone to be with when Hyukjae was busy himself - I was seriously starting to doubt whether we had made the right decision or not.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't getting scared for Hyukjae. 

 

Heechul was waiting for us in the main hall with his hands on his hips and a nasty glare in his eyes that was actually directed to Hangeng. I said nothing when I passed him but Hangeng definitely wasn’t as lucky - Heechul stopped him and demanded to know if he was talking shit into my head.

I shook my head at them but continued walking towards the stairs. I was pretty sure I would find my husband either from his study or from our bedroom. I wasn’t sure if I was ready to face him quite yet, though. 

I needed a bit more time to get used to the idea of Hyukjae taking such a huge risk without telling me.

Yes, I was hurt! And I had to collect my thoughts before I went to spill my heart out on him.

While listening to Heechul’s bickering I walked up the stairs and without even glancing in the direction of the study I turned right. I had planned on walking to our bedroom but after just a few meters away from the stairs I came to a stop. 

The door to Kibum’s room was slightly ajar. I don’t know what came into me but I walked into the dark room. It took me a while to get used to the darkness but when it did I had the shock of my life.

I let out the loudest scream ever. 

There, on Kibum's bed... was a body. At least that was the only rational explanation for what it was. It was a human body but it was glowing with this odd orange glow that resembled that of Hyukjae's. But the body was definitely dead.

Hyukjae came rushing into the room where I was still standing on the spot, glued to the floor because of the horror.

"Hae, sweetie, it's okay," he whispered into my ear and wrapped his arms around my stiff body. "I wasn't supposed to let you see him before we talked things through..."

"He...? Who? Hyuk, why is there a body in our home?" I shrieked and finally ripped my eyes away from the body.

Hyukjae gave me an apologetic smile. "Could we not have this discussion here? Please?" 

With that he led me out of the room and straight into our bedroom where he made me sit on the bed. I sent him a death glare before demanding for an explanation. 

"Alright... So..." Hyukjae struggled finding words. "What you saw in Kibum's room is our new servant - will be."

"Excuse me?" I blurted in disbelief. "You mean...?"

Hyukjae nodded. "His name's Henry. And yes, I'm going to give him another chance in life."

Hyukjae didn't have time to explain himself more when the door that we had left ajar was kicked open. I was fast enough to see Heechul bursting into the room and Hangeng following him, probably trying to stop him but failing pretty badly. The next thing I realized was that Heechul pushed me aside and I fell down on the bed. In the haze I could see him aiming in Hyukjae's direction while screaming something in their old language. He was speaking too fast for me to grasp what he was saying but he managed to take Hyukjae off the guard and he didn't miss a beat to attack him. 

Hangeng gave up trying to stop Heechul and turned to me instead. "I think it's better for us to leave..." he said quickly and reached for my arm.

"Hyukjae you motherfucker!" Heechul screamed from the top of his lungs. He had jumped on Hyukjae, straddled his body and his hands were around Hyukjae's neck. I reacted automatically, trying to get to them but Hangeng stopped me. I was about to protest but then I understood why Hangeng didn't want me involved in their fight. All of a sudden Heechul's body tensed and the next thing I knew was Heechul flying in the air and hitting the wall across the room.

I stared at him, not understanding how it had happened but then I saw Hyukjae standing up. His body had the familiar orange glow and his eyes were flaming. His gaze was locked on Heechul who recovered from the hit remarkably quickly. 

"What gives you the right to attack me like this?" Hyukjae demanded with his unusually low voice. I grimaced at hearing it.

Hangeng softly pulled me towards the door. "Donghae-ah, we shouldn't be here. Let's wait outside..."

"No," I gasped and tugged my arm free from his hold.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Heechul yelled at Hyukjae once he got up from the floor. "Are you seriously going to make _him_ your servant? You can't do that!"

Hyukjae didn't interrupt Heechul which I found rather odd. When Heechul stopped speaking for long enough to take a breath Hyukjae opened his mouth. 

"Why do you question my choice, Heechul?"

"Because Siwon's whole family will come after you! And I do not support your choice because Henry was like a little brother to me!" 

I was staring at the two of them while trying to get my brain to work. So Heechul knew this boy, Henry, when he was still alive... But how did Siwon fit in the picture?

"Heechul, Siwon took something from me, remember?"

"But he gave him back without touching him!" Heechul shrieked in desperation. 

"He wouldn't have done it if the mark hadn't been there! And for goodness sake, Siwon had to take his clothes off to see it! _He touched my mate's body!_ " Hyukjae boomed so loud my ears hurt. But I didn't even flinch.

“Hyuk?” I said quietly but it was enough for the two to stop fighting. Hyukjae’s eyes returned dark and his voice became the familiar one that I loved when he turned to look at me.

“I’m sorry Donghae…” Hyukjae murmured and walked towards me, his glow fading slightly. 

“Is it true?” I asked. “He has something to do with Siwon?”

“He’s his goddamn little brother!” Heechul told me before Hyukjae could say a word. Hyukjae’s eyes flamed again but he didn’t turn to Heechul but kept his eyes on me. He seemed to be considering the options he had. I was studying him the whole time, anticipating and hoping to hear a disagreeing argument to what Heechul blurted out. 

“Is it true?” I deadpanned.

Hyukjae sighed and his glow disappeared. “It is.” 

“And he’s an idiot for making Henry his servant!” Heechul yelled at me while pointing an accusing finger at Hyukjae. 

“You’ve used your chance to speak already!” Hyukjae snapped at Heechul. 

“But Hyuk-” Heechul began to protest but I cut him off.

“Will you be in danger if you do it?” I asked without the second thought. I felt Hangeng shifting uneasily behind me. “Is it true that you’re going to break your soul and put it into that boy?” I asked Hyukjae but then turned to Heechul. “And what do you mean by saying Siwon’s family would come after him, Heechul-hyung?”

“You told him, didn’t you?” Hyukjae spoke with low voice and moved his eyes from me to Hangeng who was standing behind me. Even I thought I could smell his nervousness from miles away although it wasn’t possible. 

“I did…” Hangeng admitted silently. 

“Hyuk, he did the right thing!” I defended him. He studied me for a while before turning his back to me. I was still waiting for his answer and my own frustration was beginning to take the best of me. “You didn’t answer me.”

Heechul apparently chose to ignore me and my demands for answers as he walked closer to Hyukjae who was staying silent and keeping his face hidden from me. I hated it, I really did.

“Hyukjae, you can’t give him another life. You know Siwon’s familyline and you know they will not accept it,” Heechul stressed to my husband.

Something in this situation just didn’t feel right. I knew Hyukjae was hiding something from me and I was also quite damn sure he wasn’t ready to tell his secrets to me. 

“Fine. Don’t talk to me. Just do whatever you want and kill yourself in the process since you seem to think I don’t care about it!” I yelled at Hyukjae, finally losing my cool. And without waiting for his answer I turned on my heels and stomped out of the room. I think I might have accidentally pushed Hangeng in the process but he didn’t make any notice on it.

I marched down the corridor and passed Kibum’s room without even glancing in the direction of the now fully open door as I walked by. I headed straight down the stairs and into the gracious living room. I let myself fall on the couch.

My tantrum hadn’t eased my anger the least bit. I was still fuming in anger. I couldn't bring myself to understand why Hyukjae would want to hide things from me. The servant was supposed to be for me when Hyukjae was too busy, after all. 

"Aish!" I yelled and threw my arms and legs up in the air. I tried to calm myself by concentrating on my breathing but it seemed to do nothing to ease my anger. Thus I just laid there and angrily pushed my fingers through my hair when the doors were opened and Hangeng walked in. 

"Everything okay?" I asked the moment I saw his face. He suddenly looked very tired. 

He didn't say anything as he walked towards me and flopped himself down on the arm chair. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

"What did he do to you?" I asked worriedly. 

Hangeng opened his eyes and scared me to death. His eyes were bright white. 

"He just reminded us of our places... Nothing you should worry about."

I frowned. "Hangeng, tell me. I'm sick of being kept in the dark!"

Hangeng let our yet another sigh and closed his eyes. "Donghae, you're the mate of the Devil. I'm pretty sure you already know enough to deduce what he did. And we deserved it, Heechul and I, so don't rip your hair out just yet."

That was it. I felt like exploding right then and there but Hangeng wasn't the one I was really mad at.

Abruptly I stood up and stormed out of the room. I heard Hangeng yelling something after me but I didn't stop to listen. In the angry haste I rushed back to our bedroom. However, I stopped on my tracks when I saw the room. 

Hyukjae was sitting on the bed with his elbows on his knees and gave buried in his hands. His body was still glowing slightly but I could see it was just the afterglow of his powers. Heechul was lying unconscious on the floor, right at Hyukjae's feet. 

"The fuck Hyukjae?!" I screamed and rushed to Heechul. He was breathing and looked fairly healthy, just unconscious. 

"He'll be back in a while," Hyukjae murmured into his palms. 

"What the fuck did you do to him?" I said as I gathered Heechul's head into my lap and brushed good hair from his face. 

"Donghae, could we not talk about this? I really don't think I can handle it all right now..."

I looked up to see Hyukjae's brown eyes although I could still see the orange glow in them. 

"No Hyukjae," I said firmly and shook my head. "You have to tell me everything right now. Or else I'm going to ask Hangeng take me back home."

I knew I had defeated Hyukjae. He wouldn't let me leave like this and he would most definitely not let me be alone after a stupid fought like this. 

"Alright..." he sighed. "Please, come sit here with me?"

I glanced at Heechul's unconscious body before gritting my teeth and gently placing his head on the floor. I stiffly at next to Hyukjae and then just waited for him to spill it all out. 

"If I haven't understood something wrong, Hangeng told you about the process of giving someone another life... Am I correct?"

"You're going to break your soul and give a piece of it to Henry," I muttered and nodded. 

"That's basically it. I'm going to give a piece of myself to him - to his body - and he will use it along with his own soul," Hyukjae explained. 

"I don't like it," I commented stubbornly. "I don't want you to lose a piece of yourself."

"That's inevitable if I want to give you someone to be with when I can't be there for you," Hyukjae said patiently and even tried to smile at me. “I’ve practiced taking pieces of my soul but returning them all back to me… Please, don’t give me that look. I wouldn’t try giving Henry a piece of myself without knowing how to do it.”

“I’m so mad at you right now. Why didn’t you tell me!?” I spat at him.

“Donghae-sweety, please… You would be way angrier if I told you I haven’t tried it before doing it on Henry.” I cursed mentally because I knew he was right. “I know how it happens and how I can choose the part I’m going to separate from myself. And I also know what’s the right size of the piece. It’s going to be alright,” he said with a gentle smile.

His words and voice with the addition of the smile calmed me down a little. I glanced at Heechul who was not showing any signs of recovery. “Then what about Henry and Siwon’s family… what did he mean?” I asked and nodded in Heechul’s direction. 

“Ah… yeah… I know you’re going to be really pissed at me when I say that I chose Henry _mostly_ because I can’t let Siwon off the hook without a payback.” I did get really pissed at him. He could see it from my eyes and surely he did smell it because suddenly he grimaced. “Sorry… But try to understand that I can’t just let him be. Not after he touched you and saw your body. It’s unforgivable and I should actually kill him for doing it but I think it would be too easy… He wouldn’t suffer and feel the anger like I did.”

“Hyuk, where’s your humanity?” I groaned. “You don’t have to punish him because nothing bad happened to me. He helped me! He saved me from the...street, whatever, and contacted you. Without him I don’t know if I would be here.”

“I still can’t forgive him,” Hyukjae said stubbornly. 

I groaned and rolled my eyes, completely frustrated. 

“But to actually answer your question…” Hyukjae murmured. “Siwon has a large family and they’re all from powerful bloodlines, like Kangin and Hangeng are. They aren’t to be taken easily.”

“Then what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” I couldn’t help myself. He gave me a look telling me to shut my mouth.

“Donghae… who do you think I am?” 

I grit my teeth when I realized I was staring into his flaming eyes. “You know how much I hate your powers. Stop that.”

“That’s not really what I was looking for…” Hyukjae murmured and let his flames die down. “But, I’m the Devil, Donghae. I’m practically unbreakable, invincible.”

“But not totally. They can still hurt you and you can’t fight them all if they come at once,” I insisted. 

“I won’t let that happen.” 

I glared at him. I didn’t like this the least bit. I hated it all, I hated how Hyukjae made careless decisions. “How can you be so sure about it?” I asked silently. “Hyukjae please, don’t do it… don’t use Henry. Pick someone else…”

“Donghae, I won’t. Henry will be perfect company for you. I knew him when he was alive and I know I can give him a piece of myself that won’t change him too much from what he was.”

Those words were like a seal and I knew there was nothing I could’ve done to change his mind anymore. He was still angry at Siwon and he would forever be angry. No matter if I had forgiven him for seeing my body - hell, I was from a completely different culture so there was nothing weird in someone else seeing my body in a situation like that. I was only thankful he had found me and saved me from the possible death. 

I sighed in defeat and looked away from Hyukjae. I was still mad at him and I needed something else to think about. Naturally my eyes moved to Heechul. “Let’s get him somewhere more comfortable,” I murmured and made an effort to lift him up. 

Hyukjae chuckled at my try and shook his head in amusement. “Stop that, I’ll take him,” he told me and suddenly Heechul’s body was lifted from the floor without either of us touching him. 

“Show-off…” I groaned and earned a half-hearted laugh from my husband.

 

“Is Heechul still out of it?” Hangeng asked when Hyukjae and I walked into the living room where he was still lying on the arm chair. His eyes were only half-open.

“Yeah… I might’ve gone a bit hard on him,” Hyukjae said softly. 

Hangeng scoffed lightly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. We deserved it for interfering your business…”

Hyukjae and I sat on the couch in front of Hangeng. “What did you do to them anyway?” I asked Hyukjae and leaned on his chest, enjoying the way he wrapped his arms around me. I had already calmed  
down although I hadn’t and probably wouldn’t forgive him for taking such a huge risk with Henry. But I was fine with it as long as nothing bad happened to either of us.

“I don’t think you want to know,” Hangeng interrupted but Hyukjae poked his tongue out at him before turning to me.

“I took their energy for a while,” he shrugged and my mouth fell open.

“You did what?”

“Yeah… I’ve never done it before and now I did it for both of them at once,” he explained, looking awfully carefree about it.

“And he practically drained Heechul’s energy,” Hangeng groaned. 

“Well, I stopped before I killed him!” Hyukjae joked. 

I was sure I would never understand his humor anymore. Holy hell, he was the devil and he would alway have a twisted humor.

“You’re awful,” I groaned but smiled anyway. Hangeng and Hyukjae laughed at me and Hyukjae squeezed me tight before kissing the top of my head.

“But I hope I’ll never have to do it again!” Hyukjae exclaimed suddenly. “I was about to throw up when you came there,” he said and looked at me. 

Hangeng burst into laughter and corrected his position a bit. “Even the all-mighty Devil will feel sick when handling too much energy.”

“Don’t push your luck, Geng. Although I said I hope I don’t have to do it again it doesn’t mean I won’t,” Hyukjae threatened playfully. 

“How long do you think he will be out?” I asked the two of them. 

Hyukjae lifted his shoulders. “I don’t know… My father only did that to me once and I was passed out for… I don’t know, maybe half a day in human time.”

I rolled my eyes. “And 12 hours isn’t much for you, huh?”

“Well, considering to what Kibum went through once it’s not much,” Hangeng butted it, awakening my curiosity in a whole new level. “I remember I was here when Kibum did something ridiculous with one of the servants. I think they tried to go to the other world together… I’m not talking about Earth now,” Hangeng explained. 

“Ah that thing!” Hyukjae exclaimed before snorting. “Kibum was still young and had no idea how to even get there. He was going to see Leeteuk.”

“And it ended up with your father killing the servant and draining Kibum’s energy,” Hangeng chuckled.

“Oh, talking about Leeteuk. He and Kangin asked us to pay them a visit. They’re celebrating their so-called anniversary,” Hyukjae told me. “I think it’s just an excuse for them to meet you.”

I must admit I was positively surprised Hyukjae didn't seem to dodge the whole idea of me meeting someone other than Hangeng and Heechul. Up until now he had made sure no one knew me... Well, obviously it had been risked when Siwon found out about me being the Devil's mate, which clearly could make me the target of someone wanted to do something bad to Hyukjae... Of course Hyukjae had done hours best to seal his lips. 

"Donghae?" I heard Hyukjae saying. "You eye zoning out... You okay?"

"Uh, yeah... Sorry. Everything's fine," I smiled sheepishly. 

"But you didn't even throw a witty comment about me not letting you see them."

I made a face at him. "I know what you would answer if I said that."

"But I was actually considering taking you there... I think it would be a good distraction from all this shit," Hyukjae said in all honesty. I was astonished. 

“Are you serious?” I asked in disbelief. He only nodded. “You’re not kidding? You’re really letting me finally meet them?”

“I don’t think you need to smell my emotions to know that I’m not joking about this. I should be offended by the lack of faith you have in me,” Hyukjae acted to be hurt.

I smacked him in the arm and grinned. “You deserved it.” Then I grew more serious. “When?”

“Tomorrow…” 

“What?!” I shrieked and jumped up. “I don’t even have anything to put on!”

Hyukjae laughed and had this wicked smile spreading on his face that told me there was a catch in this. “But I do have something for you,” he said with husky voice.

“Oh god, Hyuk, you aren’t seriously going to make him wear something like that?” Hangeng asked from the armchair.

“And why wouldn’t I? He’s going to look so sexy in it…”

“Donghae, I’m sorry but you’re in for quite a cultural shock,” Hangeng murmured in my direction before he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... It took me AGES to write this and I'm so so so so so sorry! At some point I kind of just lost interest in this whole story and I've been writing something completely new although I really should just concentrate on finishing this... -.-' It really us forced and I apologize if it can be seen in the text :(
> 
> I hope you're still waiting for the next updates though 'cos I'm going to write them at some point... I know this one's short and kinda meaningless but there will be something nice in the next chapter once I get it written, I promise you! 
> 
> Still, don't get your hopes too high up because I really don't feel like writing this story and I'm literally forcing myself into wrapping it up in a reasonable way. I have once promised I wouldn't leave my stories unfinished and I'm trying my best not to break that promise!
> 
> BUT please do leave me comments and kudos! They always cheer me up and maybe they will increase my appetite for writing this story ^^
> 
> <3 Sung Gi


	3. A Puppet

“Lee Hyukjae you gotta be fucking kidding me!” I screamed when I looked at my mirror image hanging in the air. “I can’t go anywhere wearing these!” 

Hyukjae was silently laughing behind me, sitting on the bed and keeping up the mirror image he created for me. I didn't have a mirror back there in his world and I certainly missed it. At first Hyukjae hadn’t wanted to let me see myself but after I blackmailed him by denying sex from him he surrendered. And now that I was looking at myself I knew why he didn’t want to let me see myself.

"You look so good I'm starting to have second thoughts," he said while grinning widely. I spun around and gave him a death glare. "It doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind though," he added.

I groaned and spread my arms wide open. "You gotta be kidding me... I'm not going anywhere in these," I told him. To be honest, the situation was slightly amusing. There I was, standing in our bedroom with Hyukjae laughing and eating me with his eyes while sitting on the bed. I was wearing ridiculous clothes. They were all black, made of something that resembled leather but it was way softer and didn't have the inelasticity that leather usually had. 

I was wearing tight black pants that fit me like a second skin. I was also wearing kind of a vest, also black and tight-fit. It revealed a bit too much of my skin for my liking and had weird cuts and lines. It also seemed like Hyukjae had purposely chosen that combination of pants and vest since together they revealed the mark on my hip. And on my feet were black shoes with ridiculously high heels for a man.

"But honey, you look _mouthwatering_ ," Hyukjae purred, his eyes flaming in pure lust. 

I rolled my eyes. "Are you really trying to tell me I should show myself in these for all your friends?" I said and suggestively pushed my butt outwards. He let out an animalistic growl that made me giggle. "I know you well enough to know you wouldn't be able to handle the jealousy caused by all the looks I'm going to receive. And I wouldn't want to see you killing everyone at your friends' party," I told him with a sheepish grin. I really hoped those words would change his mind and he would let me go there in my own clothes.

Boy, was I wrong. 

"Oh, my sweet Donghae..." Hyukjae spoke lazily and stood up. He slowly approached me and placed his hands on my hips. "You can't get away with this with simple words like that. You're going to wear those clothes, no matter your opinion."

I groaned and my smile fell. "Damn you..." I muttered and pouted. 

He laughed and leaned in to give me a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'm already in Hell," he joked.

"But what are you going to wear?" I asked when he pulled away but kept his hands on my hips. He was still wearing the gray jeans and a black wifebeater that he had put on when we woke up. I was ready to put on a real fight if he was going to wear _human_ clothes while forcing me to wear those rags.

"You wanna see?" he teased with a smirk that I loved and hated at the same time. I gave him yet another murderous glare and earned another wicked grin. "Close your eyes," he told me and I did - after a moment of hesitation and doubt.

His hands disappeared from my hips and for a moment I didn't have a clue of what he was doing. Then there was a hissing sound and for a brief second I could feel radiating warmth on my skin.

"You may open them now," Hyukjae told me after the warmth died down and this time I didn't hesitate to do as he said. 

"Wow!" I gasped automatically once I laid my eyes on my husband. Hyukjae grinned sexily and I let my eyes wander all over his body. The same leather-like fabric was covering his thin legs snugly making them look even thinner and longer than they really were. His upper body was also glad in black. He was wearing a vest but also something underneath with long sleeves that were making his biceps stand out. 

And on the vest, right on his left pec, was the family sign. Identical to the mark on my hip.

"You like it?" he teased.

I swallowed hard before answering. "Yeaah... I think it's going to be hard for me to endure all the looks _you_ are going to get..." I muttered without ripping my eyes off of him.

He laughed at me and leaned down to give me a long, very sexy kiss. I moaned into the kiss as his tongue pushed past my lips in the oh so familiar way. I knew I would never get tired of kissing him.

"You're so hot I could just rid you off your clothes and bend you over the bed and fuck you so hard..." Hyukjae murmured and moved his lips from mine to my neck and ear. I moaned again and grabbed his arms to support myself. I was not objecting that idea...!

Then someone cleared his throat at the doorway. Hyukjae didn't really stop making me all horny and frustrated although he did stop kissing me.

"What is it Hangeng?" Hyukjae asked like he was not just moving one of his hands to my crotch while the other moved down my back until it reached my butt.

"Heechul's not going to the party and I was thinking I should stay here with him. He's still kinda weak, you know..." 

"And?"

I shivered and tried to bite my tongue in order to not let out any sounds. Hyukjae was driving me nuts with his hands. I wanted him to really touch me and feel me, not just through the fabric but on my skin. I was so damn hard already...

"And the party has already started. Shouldn't you two be on your way there?"

Hyukjae growled which caused me to let out an unwanted moan. The growl was the one I already knew - Hyukjae made that sound every time he was about to bounce on me. My cheeks burned in embarrassment but my lust was stronger. I still wanted Hyukjae to take me then and there, no matter whether we should be going to a stupid party or not. And I didn't really give a shit if Hangeng was there watching us or not.

To my absolute irritation Hyukjae pulled a bit away from me and stopped the movements of his hands. I was very tempted to scream and run at Hangeng for ruining our perfect sexy moment.

“How long ago?” Hyukjae asked Hangeng.

“Maybe… two hours ago?”

Hyukjae cursed and the sound came out as a hiss from behind his teeth. Hangeng took that as a clue for him to leave and with a polite small bow he closed the door after himself. 

“We really should get going,” Hyukjae told me, his lips ghosting just a millimeter away from mine. 

I pouted before giving him the sexiest look I could manage. “Why? Can’t we just skip the party and stay here, hm? You could do...pretty much anything to me,” I whispered seductively before leaning in to him. Just when his eyes fluttered shut and he expected to receive a hot kiss from me, I bit my teeth into his plump bottom lip. He moaned in approval. 

I really thought he would agree with me and we would stay and have hot, wild sex but then suddenly he pulled away and gave me a wicked smirk. “Nice try honey, but I thought you wanted to see Leeteuk and Kangin. So no, we’re going and doing the fucking only after we get back.”

“You’re so mean…” I whined and pouted the best I could. I only managed to make him laugh at my face and so with a groan I dropped the childish act. 

“C’mon, we really should go. I don’t want to upset Leeteuk by not showing up,” Hyukjae smiled and pulled me closer to him. I hugged him tight and only a second later I felt my body dissolve into the air.

 

I must say, I wasn’t all too enthusiastic to open my eyes although I knew my body was already whole. I was still clutching onto Hyukjae while squeezing my eyes tightly shut. 

“Donghae, love, you can open your eyes and let go of me already,” Hyukjae spoke silently and gently patted my shoulder. 

Slowly I opened my eyes and took peak at the scenery without moving my head away from Hyukjae. I kept my forehead against his shoulder and when I saw where we were I didn’t even think I could move away from him.

The place was _odd_ , to say at least. All the colors were strange… like upside down. There were trees and bushes… only, they weren’t green and brown. They were red, purple, orange and yellow. And the sky was pinkish, somewhat cold but definitely not blue. 

“Am I losing my mind?” I whispered fearfully. The place was like straight from a children’s cartoon!

Hyukjae chuckled low and squished me shortly. "No, you're still the same sane Donghae I married. But I suggest you don't go telling around about this once you get back home," he joked. 

"But it's so unreal..." I muttered and shyly moved my head to get a better picture of what the place really looked like. 

"Says a human hugging the devil for his dear life..." 

I gave Hyukjae a light smack on his chest. "Stop reminding me that I'm just a human. I don't think I'm going to bump into anyone of my kind tonight? ...if it is night, that is."

"Is not really night yet, more like evening," Hyukjae explained while looking up into the sky. "The sky will turn dark red at night and during the day it is light blue and purplish."

"Oh," I said dumbly. It was all I could've said anyway. 

"So, are you past the initial shock yet?" Hyukjae asked while observing me closely. 

I frowned at the obvious concern in the look he gave me but I decided not to make a remark on that. Instead I drew a big smile on my face and nodded. "I'm good... For now at least."

"Alright, let's go then," he told me gently and began to lead the way. I got a better look at the place where we were and realized Hyukjae had predicted I wouldn't react well to the new place. We had taken the solid form a bit further away from all the people. 

I made a mental note for myself to thank him later when we got back home. 

We walked on the path leading to the apparent party building. I think it was the only thing that had reasonable colors - white stone. And the building wasn't ridiculously big either, unlike I had expected. There were people with various hairstyles and colors, dressed up just as weirdly as Hyukjae and I were, standing by the house.

"Hyuk..." I said quietly as we approached the house. He slowed his steps and turned to look at me but didn't stop. "Didn't you once tell me that Leeteuk and Kangin are outcasts?"

"Oh, they are. It's not acceptable for one from my world to have interactions with one from the other if it's not purely business."

"Then... Who are all these people?"

Hyukjae smiled at me. "They're mostly outcast too. Those wearing pure white are from Leeteuk's world and those in black are from mine. The others live in this world," he explained. 

I decided to ask no more questions since we were starting to approach the hearing range of the other guests. The closer we got there, the more people started to pay attention to us. I saw no one dressed in pure white but there were a few in complete black. They bowed lightly to us - well, to Hyukjae - as we passed them but I couldn't help but notice the way most of the people just looked at us without showing any kind of signs of hospitality or welcome.

It was until we reached the steps leading to the porch and the front door. We were on the second step out of five when the door suddenly burst open and two men walked out with bright smiles on their faces. One of them was very slim and thanks to his sleeveless top I could see his beautifully built arms. His hair was light and styled up, revealing his sharp jawline. His smile was pure and his teeth shining white, and he also had a dimple on his cheek. He was wearing mostly white, but had small black details in his clothes.

The other man was slightly bulkier than the other. He had much broader shoulders, pitch black eyes and a wide grin on his face. He looked slightly intimidating but there was something in him that told me I wouldn't have to be scared of him. He was wearing mostly black but had white details in the fabric. 

Their clothing couldn't be coincidental.

"You came!" the man in white cheered happily. "We already expected not to see you at all!"

Hyukjae chuckled. "It's a different time and I still don't manage with it well," he said playfully. He then glanced at me with a bright smile on his lips. "Donghae, these are Leeteuk and Kangin. Guys, this is my mate Donghae." He made the introductions by moving his hand respectively.

I didn't have time to say a proper greeting when the man in white, Leeteuk, suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around my neck in a suffocating hug.

"Oh how cute you are!" he squealed. "I'm so happy to finally meet you! I've heard so much about you and you've done so much for our Hyukjae! I couldn't be more grateful for you! You've saved him so many times already. He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you! I-"

"Teuk, your suffocating him," Kangin interrupted his lover's babbling. Leeteuk loosened his hold on me before pulling back completely and I immediately pulled in the much needed air. My vision was already slightly blurry and my balance was unsure but I let myself relax when Hyukjae wrapped his arm around my waist in a rather possessive manner. 

I looked at Hyukjae and I didn't need the ability to smell emotions. "I'm okay," I assured him softly before turning to smile at Leeteuk and Kangin. "I would just prefer you didn't put all your strength into the hug," I told them, trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal at all.

"I'm sorry. Teukie hasn't met a human before," Kangin apologized from Leeteuk's behalf.

I smiled. "That's understandable."

Leeteuk offered me and Hyukjae an apologetic look before he and Kangin together asked us to come in. Hyukjae was somewhat quiet when he thanked them and placed his hand on my hip as we walked into the house.

 

“Where did you two meet, again?” Kangin asked for the millionth time. Kangin and I were sitting in the kitchen, on tall bar stools while drinking something I didn’t recognize - it did get me into a drunk-like state though. 

“At school. You know, a place where we study things… I’ve explained it to you many times already!” I giggled. “We shared a room together and that’s where all started.”

Kangin grinned wickedly. “Did you seduce him or did he get into your head first?” 

It was a wrong time for me to take a sip from my drink. I spluttered a little but managed not to spill it all around. “Hah, I can’t remember how exactly it went. But it was definitely him taking interest in me first,” I grinned widely. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised…” Kangin said smugly and I felt some sort of pride filling me - I blame the drink I had been consuming the whole time. “He really found a nice piece. It can almost be forgotten that you’re just a mere human.”

“Oh, thanks a bunch,” I said with a pout. 

He laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it to sound like that.”

“But you did! You’re telling me I’m not as good as you!” I exclaimed, my voice getting high pitched and childish. 

“Yah, Kangin!” I heard Hyukjae yelling and spun around automatically with an expression that clearly told him how hurt I was by Kangin’s words. “You aren’t bullying my mate, are you?” he asked as he walked towards us with Leeteuk trailing right behind him.

“Nah, just kidding but he seems to be of the more serious type,” Kangin told him and I turned to glare at him deadly. 

Hyukjae laughed and wrapped his arms around me in a calming manner. I groaned. “You don’t have to come and save me from your cousin. I can handle myself,” I told him.

“Whoa, no more drinks for you cranky,” Hyukjae laughed and suddenly snatched the glass I had been holding. I made an attempt to take it back from him but the look he gave me was more than enough to make me give up the idea. Hyukjae gave me a satisfied smile before he turned to Kangin. “Anyway, you shouldn’t underestimate humans, Kangin-ah. They may be physically weaker than us and don’t have all these powers that we do, but their mentality is far stronger than ours.”

“What do you mean?” Kangin asked with playful challenge in his voice and eyes. I gave him yet another glare.

“That’s something almost impossible to explain if you haven’t seen it and felt it yourself. A lot of things are way better in human societies than in here. Our world - as well as yours -,” Hyukjae said and glanced at Leeteuk. “should learn from them.”

“Hyuk, I don’t understand what you’re talking about… Humans have always been weaker than either of us, no offence Donghae-ah,” Leeteuk said softly. 

“None taken,” I muttered, not really meaning it.

“No, Teuk, it’s really something you should all see. They might not have the same physics as we have but they have something so much more valuable. I was there for years - it’s their time concept - and I’m still not as good at it as Donghae. You wouldn’t understand a thing if I began to tell you about electricity, about all the physics and astronomy, about cars and animals and…” 

Hyukjae stopped blabbering only when he realized Kangin and Leeteuk, indeed, had no idea what he was talking about. I let out a snort at seeing their faces.

“See? What they don’t have and can’t do with powers, they build it and use their planet for their advantage. They have the imagination and ability to create things we wouldn’t be able to do,” Hyukjae grinned. “So don’t you dare to underestimate my mate and his kind. Am I clear?” 

I raised my eyebrow at Hyukjae and the way he used his authority. “C’mon Hyuk, even you think I’m weak,” I groaned.

“You’re drunk honey,” Hyukjae told me and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. “You know that’s not true.”

“But it is!” I yelped with so much force it made my vision swing and I almost lost my balance while sitting on the friggin’ chair. That was when I realized just how messed up my head was. And the most reasonable thing I could do in that state was giggle when Hyukjae caught me from falling down.

“So… not physically as strong as us, huh?” Kangin teased and I stopped giggling at the instant. 

“Yah!” I shrieked in my hazy state and actually tried to kick him, which I failed to do successfully. 

“They don’t have this stuff on Earth. You wouldn’t be able to handle their stuff either,” Hyukjae explained while giving me a worried look.

“Ha! Something you wouldn’t be able to do!” I yelled victoriously while pointing my finger at Kangin and Leeteuk. Kangin snorted like he didn’t believe me whereas Leeteuk gave me a gentle smile.

“Donghae-sweetie…” Hyukjae cooed into my ear. “I think it’s time for us to head back home.”

Excitement flamed inside me and I knew Hyukjae could smell it also. I looked at him with lust-filled eyes and whispered as seductively as I could: “Are you going to keep your promise?” 

Hyukjae looked astonished for a moment before Leeteuk’s soft chuckle and Kangin’s snort moved his attention onto them. “Look at that, Donghae managed to take Hyukjae off guard,” Leeteuk laughed. 

I joined Leeteuk’s laughter because Hyukjae just looked so absolutely cute. He was blushing in embarrassment and it didn’t happen often - at least not anymore. I remembered it had happened many times when he was still learning to live on Earth. Boy had he been lost sometimes.

“Okay, that’s it…” Hyukjae muttered and pulled me up on my feet. My feet were wobbly and almost didn’t carry me. Thank god Hyukjae had me secured.

“Wait, Hyuk, before you go… I was supposed to talk to you about what you’re about to do…” Kangin said while nervously glancing at Leeteuk. 

“And what is it that makes you so nervous?” Hyukjae asked and quirked his eyebrow. 

“Should you two go somewhere more private?” Leeteuk suggested. “I can keep an eye on Donghae for that time.”

I gave Hyukjae a shrug telling him I could wait… damn, I could wait just for a bit more before I grew too horny to stand there without stripping down and jumping him. 

“Fine… is there a room with no one in it in this house?” Hyukjae asked, sounding obviously a bit irritated. Maybe he wanted to go home with me already because of the same reason I did also? Shit I was so horny…

I saw the bothered look on Hyukjae’s face and gave him the sexiest smirk I could manage. He knew clearly what was going on in my head and he actually scrunched his nose a little.

“The attic should be free of people,” Kangin murmured and got off the chair. 

Hyukjae gave me one last look before helping me back on the chair. He then turned to Leeteuk. “Do not let him drink anything anymore. He’s probably going to ask for water if it takes us long enough for his state to wear off but please, don’t give it to him… I’m not sure how his body will handle it.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got him,” Leeteuk assured him with a smile.

 

I don’t know how long it took for Hyukjae to come back but I must’ve passed out at some point. I had a strange deja vu feeling when I opened my eyes and found myself in a strange room, lying on a large bed. And in addition, I felt like shit. 

I had a huge blank space in my memory and it annoyed me a great bit as I stared at the ceiling above me while trying to recall where I was and why.

Slowly I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. That’s when my eyes hit on the pants I was wearing and suddenly all the memories came rushing back to me. Leeteuk and Kangin, their party, me drinking something I didn’t know what it was, Hyukjae leaving me with Leeteuk… but then I hit blank. 

I couldn’t remember what happened after Hyukjae left with Kangin, leaving me in the kitchen with Leeteuk. He had promised to keep me safe and not to let me drink anything.

With my heart pounding hard in my chest I tried hard not to panic. I trusted Hyukjae to be close to me, somewhere just outside the room. I also believed - and hoped - the door was unlocked… 

I stood up on my shaky legs. They felt weak and my head hurt. I looked at my feet as I slowly took as steady steps as possible towards the door. I made it there without falling over but I stopped with my hand on the door handle. The tiny tiny voice in the back of my mind reminded me of the small fear I had… what if the door was locked after all?

I took a deep breath and tried the door. To my huge relief it was open and I came into a hall with many doors and stairs going down right in front of me. I didn’t really recognize the place but something told me I was still at Leeteuk and Kangin’s. 

I was just about to make my way towards the stairs when someone ran up the stairs. He stopped when he noticed me and only then did I recognize him to be Leeteuk. The reason he looked so strange at first was the new color of his clothes. Those beautiful white-and-black clothes now had bright red splashes all over.  
I felt my stomach make a flip. Blood. That was definitely blood on him.

“Donghae!” Leeteuk yelped when his brain seemed to register that I was standing just a couple of feets away from him. His eyes were frantic, that I could tell, but then he pulled on the soft, gentle smile I had got used to seeing. “Let’s get you back to bed, shall we?”

“Wh-”

I couldn’t even finish saying the word when something exploded downstairs. There were no screams of fear or anything, just the explosion that hurt my ears. 

Leeteuk came quickly forward and took a firm hold on my arm in attempt to drag me back to the bedroom I had just left. But I stood my ground because the next thing I heard was Hyukjae’s voice, the one he had whenever he used a lot of his powers, and an orange glow was coming up the stairs from downstairs.

“What’s going on?” I asked Leeteuk firmly. Hyukjae was booming in clear anger but he was talking in their ancient language and it came up a bit muffled so I couldn’t quite make sense out of what I heard.

Leeteuk gave me an uneasy look and was about to say something when another explosion happened downstairs and I automatically brought my hands to my ears to save them from the painfully loud noise. 

“It’s safer here,” Leeteuk said once I lowered my hands and pulled me towards the bedroom. This time I let him take me. He pulled me into the room and immediately closed the door after us. I don’t know what he did next but suddenly all the sounds from outside faded and the door began to glow white.

“What’s happening?” I asked, my eyes boring holes into Leeteuk. All my senses were highly alert and now that I couldn’t hear anything my anxiety over Hyukjae did nothing but grow. 

“Something that you are not going to be part of,” Leeteuk told me firmly and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the edge of it and asked me to join him but I didn’t buckle. I only gave him a demanding look, practically ordering him to explain. “Donghae…” 

I knew what Leeteuk was trying to do. His kind heart was telling him to bear me from something bad that was going on just below us and I stopped him before he got any further. “Stop. I just want to know what’s happening. Hyukjae’s angry as hell and it has clearly something to do with me. So spill it,” I demanded, getting a bit angry. He gave me a puzzled look and I raised my eyebrow. “He did mention his mate in between the cursing he yelled in your language,” I explained him with a stiff shrug.

Leeteuk sighed and pushed the fingers of his both hands through his hair. “It’s better if you sit down. Please come sit here with me?” he said silently and looked up at me. I didn’t expect to receive that kind of a look and it took me slightly off guard. I slowly walked over to the bed and sat right next to him.

“Donghae, what do you remember since you came here with Hyukjae?” Leeteuk asked.

“We came here, you strangled me by the front door, we met people, I drank something you and Kangin offered me, Kangin and I talked in the kitchen and then Hyukjae left with him to talk about something in private. I was left with you.”

“And that’s all you remember?” Leeteuk asked just to be sure. 

I nodded. “I guess I passed out or something, right?”

Leeteuk shook his head, which was completely unexpected to me. My eyes widened in shock. “A bit after Hyukjae and Kangin left the kitchen you began to feel sick and asked for water. Hyukjae told me not to give you even water before he left and I think it has something to do with the differences between our worlds. So I didn’t give you any, but then you started acting strange. First you were furious at me for not giving you any water and then suddenly you started flirting with me…”

My cheeks blushed furiously when he spoke. “I-I don’t remember anything like that!”

“I believe you. And I know you didn’t mean any of what you did.” He sighed. “Based on what Hyukjae has told us, your world is quite different from ours. You are physically weaker than us and it’s a fact. You also don’t have any mental powers that you can use on others of your kind, am I right?” When I nodded he continued.  
“That’s what makes you an easy target for our kind, Donghae.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that someone used you. Someone made you his puppet. You weren’t yourself and you were controlled by someone else.”

Chills ran all over my body. “What?” I whimpered in fear. “I-I didn’t feel anyone attacking my mind…”

“So Hyukjae has taught you to protect your mind?” Leeteuk questioned with a raised eyebrow. I could only nod and wrap my arms around myself. “I see…”

“But… what’s happening downstairs?” I asked. Leeteuk wasn’t going straight to the point and it made me more and more nervous all the time. 

“Hyukjae sensed that everything wasn’t right with you when he and Kangin were here at the attic. He apparently tried to reach you through your link but when he didn’t get an answer from you he freaked. He materialized downstairs right in front of you and I only to see that there were uninvited people blocking our way out of the kitchen. You… you were trashing on the floor uncontrollably… I’ve never seen Hyukjae like that…”

I didn’t dare to interrupt Leeteuk anymore. The man seemed to be lost in his memories as he recalled the events that I had no idea of. 

“I trust that you know about Hyukjae’s plans of making you a servant at your home. The dead he’s bringing back to life is a member of a very powerful bloodline in the Underworld. Kangin and I had invited one of his family members into the party-”

“Was Siwon here?” I blurted.

He looked surprised. “You know him?” 

I nodded slowly. “It’s a long and humiliating story but Hyukjae doesn’t have any warm thoughts about him because of what happened,” I muttered.

“I see. That might then explain why he chose Henry in particular. Anyway, I don’t know if you know about Siwon’s ability to make himself completely invisible. Even Hyukjae can’t sense his approach if he doesn’t want him to. And tonight Siwon chose to eavesdrop Kangin and Hyukjae.”

I had the feeling that that was the cause of all this. “But Hyukjae noticed him? Is that fight between Hyukjae and Siwon?”

“Not exactly. Hyukjae got to know about it only when he came to the kitchen and found us. Most of those uninvited people I mentioned belong to Siwon’s bloodline and Siwon summoned them here, otherwise they wouldn’t have got in. One of them confirmed Siwon’s claim that Hyukjae was about to give piece of his soul to Henry by using her powers. She can reach out for the dead but couldn’t find Henry. I assume Henry’s already back in the world of living, right?” 

“H-he’s at the mansion…” I stuttered.

“And that’s when the hell broke loose - quite literally. One of Siwon’s relatives tried to attack Hyukjae whereas one of them held you in his possession. Hyukjae let his powers take over but he didn’t want to risk you. He forced himself into you for a brief moment, only long enough to carry you here and force the other man out of you.”

I had troubles breathing and my throat felt too tight. My mouth had gone dry and I was shaking in fear. My head still hurt and my body felt weaker than earlier. 

“I… I need to lie down…” I muttered and laid on my side. Leeteuk was quick to understand that I was near passing out and helped me get my feet up on the bed. 

“Hyukjae will take you back to Earth as soon as he can. Until then I will keep the room sealed so no one can get in and to you,” Leeteuk assured. I closed my eyes and gave in to the headache and tiredness. Leeteuk was gently running his fingers on my cheek. I didn’t fall asleep but I did let my body relax completely.

Leeteuk stayed by the bed all the while until he suddenly stood up and walked to the door. I opened my eyes and lifted my upper body up on my elbow. Leeteuk glanced in my direction before the glow in the door dropped and he opened the door. 

Kangin was standing right behind the door with Hyukjae standing behind him.

“Is-?”

“We’ve got to get him out of here,” Kangin blurted before Leeteuk could even ask what he was about to. 

I sat up on the bed right in time before Hyukjae walked in, past the two others and marched right towards me. I had enough time to open my mouth but not to actually produce a sound before he wrapped his arms around me and then I felt my body dissolve into the air.

The moment I felt my body become complete again I ripped myself from Hyukjae’s hold. We were standing in our bedroom right in front of the bed, in our apartment on Earth,. I don’t know how it happened but I suddenly didn’t feel any of the nausea or weakness from before. But then the anxiety and uncertainty invaded my mind. 

Panic. 

Hyukjae was quick to realize the emotional state I was in and he wrapped his arms around me. I squished my eyes shut and buried my face into his chest, trying not to think of all that had happened at the party.

It was then that I realized how easy target I was. I was a weapon Hyukjae’s enemies could use against him. They all knew I was his mate and he would do anything to protect me. And since Hyukjae had something they held precious it was clear they would want something Hyukjae held precious…

A revenge for another. 

“It’s all going to be alright,” Hyukjae murmured and placed gentle kisses on the top of my head. “I won’t let that happen again… I’m so sorry I brought you into such danger…”

“N-no… I’m the one who should be sorry. I’m your weakness and they know it. I’m too weak… and they can use me against you. And I-I won’t be able to stop it! I’m only a danger for you and I’m not safe which means you’re not safe… and what about Heechul and Hangeng? They also have a connection with me and with you… are they safe either?” I spoke in a rush. 

“Shh… it’s okay. You’re not weak or a danger for me,” Hyukjae tried to calm me down. “You’re just perfect and it’s totally my fault for taking you there. I should’ve known better and kept you here, unseen from everyone.”

I was breathing uncomfortably fast with my thoughts in my head driving me crazy. I didn’t want anything to happen to the others, especially not to Hyukjae. Although I knew he was the most powerful person living - aside from the person opposite to him, possessing just as mighty powers as Hyukjae - I still didn’t want to believe he would be able to handle a whole bloodline going against him.

And like my worry over the others wasn’t enough, I was seriously concerned about my own safety. Hyukjae might not always be there for me. He has to travel between the worlds and he won’t take me with him. I will stay either in the mansion or in our apartment in Korea. And then I would be defenseless, unarmed and helpless.

I would be an easy game.

“Donghae, please look at me,” Hyukjae plead and made me look up by lifting my chin with one single finger. I did. I looked into his deep brown eyes that promised me he would keep me safe. He didn’t need to say a word. “I will not let anything happen to you. I promise. I will do anything and everything to keep you safe.” He then leaned down and lingered close to my lips. “I love you, Lee Donghae.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAAAH!! I UPDATED THIS AGAIN AFTER ONLY A FEW WEEKS!! I must be sick in the head or something... I thought I had grown tired to this but what do you know...! :'D
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Don't be too mad at Siwon's family and bloodline - they're just trying to protect what is theirs. There will be more about them in the future chapter(s) (I don't know how much longer this story will continue... I might be able to wrap it up in the next chapter or two)
> 
> Comments and kudos are LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED LOVED!! So don't be afraid to give those to me and this story! ^^   
> <3 Sung Gi


End file.
